No Dream Impossible
by mysticgirl916
Summary: What if you had the chance to make a dream come true? While on holiday in New York with Emma, Will gets the opportunity to fulfill an unfinished goal thanks to a little help from Rachel
1. Welcome To New York

"I'm so glad that we're going to New York together, Will," Emma said as she looked out the window of the airplane, seeing the skyline of Manhattan get closer in the distance. The school year had ended, and the glee club seniors had graduated successfully – Will would certainly miss them. The couple hadn't taken their honeymoon yet, so they thought going to New York for a couple of weeks would be perfect. She hadn't been before, and of course Will had gone in 2011 for nationals with the glee club… where Emma thought he was going to stay and be part of April Rhodes' show on Broadway.

But it eventually turned out okay after everything that had happened then. He had decided to put his performing dream aside for the kids and for her.

"It's going to be great to see Rachel, Kurt and Santana again," Will added, "they all seemed thrilled when I called them about our plans. In fact, Rachel told me she had a surprise waiting for me after we got settled in." Rachel had been busy with _Funny Girl_ lately, but she, Kurt and Santana would be picking them up at the airport and taking them back to their apartment in Bushwick before the couple checked in to their hotel – Rachel had just finished her first full year in the city while Kurt and Santana were almost through theirs. It made Will feel so proud to know that his first group of graduating students were all doing well, and of course he missed Finn terribly after his death. But like Finn's memorial plaque in the choir room said, the show went on and Will and New Directions dedicated their nationals performance in Los Angeles in Finn's memory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving shortly at New York's John F. Kennedy Airport," the captain announced over the PA system in the cabin. "Please turn off all electronic devices, put away all tray tables, make sure your seat is in its full upright position and fasten your seat belts at this time. Thank you." Will put his iPod back in his carry-on bag and Emma adjusted her seat belt as their plane began to descend. She took her hand in his, continuing to look out the window, the skyline getting even closer. Before they knew it, the plan had touched down on the runway and several minutes later connected with the gate at the terminal, coming to a complete stop. Once the seat belt sign was turned off, Emma and Will unbuckled, got their carry-on bags and waited for their turn to leave the airplane, the crew thanking them for flying. Taking each other's hand, they walked down the ramp together, ready to start their New York holiday.

* * *

"Welcome to New York, you two!" Rachel exclaimed when the two arrived in the terminal with their luggage. She opened her arms and warmly hugged Will as Santana and Kurt did the same for Emma then switched off. "When Kurt and Santana got back here after regionals, they told me about the choir room wedding you had, I couldn't have imagined a more perfect place for the two of you to get married, we made so many memories in that room."

"We sure did," said Will, adding the four years of memories he had with New Directions to the memories he had as a glee kid during his own high school days. "That room feels like another home to me, and I thought it was only fitting that Emma and I have the wedding there sharing it with the people we love – you guys. I did say quite often that glee club is like an extension of my own family."

"Hey you two," Santana said, "we can continue the nostalgia tour back at the loft. Then we can let the newlyweds check into their hotel." Looking at each other, the two nodded and Rachel rolled Will's suitcase behind her as he carried his guitar case and followed Kurt, Santana and Emma towards the terminal exit where a taxi would be waiting to take them to Bushwick.

* * *

"What a charming place you have here," Emma said as she took in her surroundings. The group had arrived at the loft some time later, and as Kurt and Santana prepared some snacks and drinks for their guests, Rachel leaned against the side of the upright piano as she listened to Will try it out.

"Thank you so much, Miss P – I mean, Mrs. Schue," Rachel replied. "And Mr. Schue, I must say your playing has improved a lot. Have you been taking lessons from someone?"

"I've been trying to teach myself," Will said, "I've been practicing often in the choir room during some of my free periods." Rachel nodded, she knew her former teacher was talented.

"Blaine got this for us when he and Sam were in the city looking for advice," she said. "I thought it was a nice gesture, we've certainly gotten a lot of usage out of it."

"By the way, how is _Funny Girl_ going?" Will asked

"The show is going great," said Rachel just as Kurt came out with the snacks and Will finished his impromptu song. "I'm certainly learning a lot, and I've worked so hard for this." Kurt handed Will a cup of green tea as he and Rachel joined the others in the living area, Emma and Santana already deep in conversation. Will was happy that his former female lead was doing so well and living out her dream.

"So Rachel," he said, "about this surprise you told me about. Any more you can tell me?"

"Oh yes, the surprise," she said with a smile. "It will be waiting for you at the Spotlight Diner tomorrow, it's my day off from the show then and I'm working the afternoon shift with Kurt and Santana. Both of you should come."

"Sounds great, Rachel," said Emma. Will nodded in agreement.

"You're staying at the Millennium Broadway, right?" Kurt inquired, and Emma nodded. "The diner is about a five-minute walk from where you're staying, you can't miss it." When the refreshments were done, Santana called another taxi for Will and Emma so they could get to their hotel.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the diner then," said Will, all the while wondering what the surprise that Rachel had for him would be.


	2. Rachel's Gift To Will

The next day, Will and Emma were preparing to meet Santana, Kurt and Rachel at the Spotlight Diner and find out what kind of surprise Rachel had for Will. Both were curious, but at the same time both were excited – knowing Rachel it had to be something big. Emma helped brush the back of Will's light gray blazer as he clipped his sunglasses to the neck of the white T-shirt he wore underneath and picked a piece of lint off of his jeans before heading out of their hotel room and down to the lobby where Emma gave a small smile to the concierge who helped check them in the evening before and headed outside to join the bustling New Yorkers walking the streets.

"It has to be something really special, I'm sure of it," said Will.

"Well, considering everything you've done for her and the other graduates," added Emma, "I would have to agree with you. You've done so much for them, that I'm fairly positive that they would want to give back to you in some way." She smoothed down the skirt of her coral cotton sundress as they walked past shops and theaters until finally they could see the diner in the distance – the neon lights on the windows instantly giving it away. Reaching their destination, Will held the door open for Emma to let her in first and the two stepped into the restaurant which was already full with customers as music played from a jukebox nearby. A hostess welcomed them and showed them to their table, and when they sat down in their booth, Emma took a look around at the busy diner.

"I've never eaten in a diner like this," she said as she spotted Kurt a few tables down taking someone's order. "I'm sure you did when you were in New York last, Will."

"The kids mostly opted for fast food," he confessed. "But I have heard good things about this place, all the waiters and waitresses sing and dance for the customers and occasionally others perform too." Seconds later, Santana came by to take their orders.

* * *

"So, how was your food?" Rachel asked after Santana cleared away their dishes. Will was already fishing through his wallet for money to cover the bill that would be coming shortly.

"Very good, thank you," replied Emma. She had a salad with a light vinaigrette, while Will had a cheeseburger and onion rings, and both were very good.

"I guess you're still wondering about your surprise, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, "and believe me, it is very special. You'll find out soon enough… after you perform for us." Will looked at his former student in surprise as she gave him a wink and a smile, already seeing Santana and Kurt hop onto the stage to quiet down the crowd.

"Will, this is what you love," Emma said to him with a reassuring smile. "I say go for it." Will smiled back, of course his wife was right. On stage, Santana and Kurt managed to get everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone, and welcome to the Spotlight Diner," said Santana to the diner patrons. "We would like to introduce you to a very special person here who's going to sing for you in just a moment."

"This person is an important one in the minds of myself, Santana and Rachel," Kurt continued, "he's one of the most talented people we know and for three years was our glee club coach at our old high school in Ohio. If it wasn't for his passion and dedication, we wouldn't be where we are today. So please give a big New York welcome to our teacher of a lifetime, Mr. Will Schuester." The patrons and staff all applauded as Will walked towards the stage and gave Kurt and Santana each a hug for their introduction. When the two walked off, he picked up a guitar that was sitting on top of the piano, pulled the strap over his shoulder and played a few warm-up notes.

"Hi," he said. "I'd like to sing a song that has become a new favorite of mine, I hope you enjoy it." He started to play the short introduction to the song he had chosen, then began to sing.

_I don't know you  
__But I want you  
__All the more for that  
__Words fall through me  
__And always fool me  
__And I can't react  
__And games that never amount  
__To more than they're meant  
__Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
__We've still got time  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
__You've made it now_

Emma smiled at her husband not noticing Rachel had slipped away, the entire room was silent – almost as if all the people in it were spellbound by Will's voice. He continued the song, alternating his playing between loud and soft.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
__And I can't go back  
__Moods that take me and erase me  
__And I'm painted black  
__You have suffered enough  
__And warred with yourself  
__It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
__We've still got time  
__Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
__You've made it now_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
__We've still got time  
__Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
__You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
__I'll sing along_

When the last note was strummed on the guitar, the entire diner rose to its feet, cheering and applauding. Will took a short bow, put the guitar back where he found it and hopped off the stage hearing compliments from other customers as he went back to his table. Emma gave him a congratulatory kiss, and the two of them turned to see Rachel standing with a man who looked to be about Will's age or younger.

The man extended his hand out to Will.

* * *

"Mr. Schue, I'd like you to meet Rupert Campion, the director of _Funny Girl_," Rachel said. "Rupert, this is Will Schuester, my former glee club coach." Will shook Rupert's hand.

"So you're the Mr. Schuester Rachel keeps raving about," Rupert said. "I must admit, I was amazed by your performance, 'Falling Slowly' is such a hard song to sing solo but you did it justice."

"Thank you," said Will. "I love to sing, like Rachel I too was in glee club back in my high school days. It was my dream back then to be a performer." Kurt and Santana came to join them.

"That's why I've come to talk to you," said Rupert, other people around them listening in. "Rachel, tell him." She nodded.

"Remember when you sang 'Forever Young' to us before we graduated after nationals?" Rachel said, and Will nodded. "Someone gave me a video of that, so I showed it to Rupert, and he showed it to another person he knows."

"That person just happens to be the director of _Wicked_," said Rupert. "When Rachel showed me the video and told me that you had passed on a chance to be on Broadway back in 2011 in order to help your glee club succeed at nationals, I contacted him and told him your story. He wants to help you accomplish that unfinished dream of yours."

"What does this mean?" Will asked.

"It means," said Rachel, "that arrangements have been made for you to perform on Broadway as Fiyero for one night in _Wicked_ next week Friday." Will's eyes widened in absolute shock, was this Rachel's big surprise – to let him live out a dream for one night?

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Will," Emma said. "You have to take it, even if it is for one night. This is your one shot to live out your dream!"

"Even I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this," encouraged Kurt. Will turned to Rupert and Rachel.

"I would be absolutely honored to do this," he said. As people around him applauded, he gave Rachel a hug in thanks.

"You're going to be wonderful, you'll see," she said.


	3. Meeting The Cast

_Is this really happening?_

Will still couldn't believe what had happened at the diner as he and Emma returned to their hotel. He was going to be a leading man on Broadway in a hit musical for one night, and he only had a week to learn the part including his two big songs, all the lines and the choreography. Could he really do it? All of a sudden, he remembered what the security guard at the Booth had said to him two years ago after he overheard him performing alone on the stage.

"_I've been working here 25 years, and seen a lot of talent come and go. But let me tell you something, kid… you got it."_

So if that security guard believed in his talent and Emma did as well, then it was certain he was doing the right thing – so he silently promised to give it his all.

"I can't wait to get started," he said to Emma once they arrived back at their hotel. "Tomorrow I meet the director and the cast, from what Rupert told me before we left the diner they all seem really nice. Then the day after that is my first rehearsal, I was also told that my performance will be professionally recorded so I can have a souvenir of the experience."

"This is definitely going to be something you'll look back on for a long time," Emma replied. "You've dreamed of being a performer for a long time, now you can say that you actually did it – not even Sue can insult you about that." Sue always made fun of Will's dedication and optimism towards his own goals as well as those of his students.

"That's her problem now, not mine," said Will with a smile, giving Emma a wink. "This is something I want to do for myself, all those years of coaching and being in glee club are finally going to pay off."

* * *

The next day, he arrived at the stage door of the Gershwin Theater to meet the director and the cast. Not wanting to leave Emma by herself, he decided to take her along for support even though she thought he would be fine on his own. Opening the door, he gave his name with the doorman, who told him the director was awaiting his arrival and pointed the way to the main rehearsal hall. Halfway there, he and Emma saw another man waving at him, and when they got close the two men shook hands.

"So you must be Will," the man said, "Rupert told me you were coming. I'm Joe, the director of _Wicked_ here on Broadway."

"Pleased to meet you," Will replied. "This is my wife, Emma, she came along to support me. I've got to say that I am very excited about this opportunity and I promise that I will work hard to give the best performance that I can give." Joe nodded, Will could already tell that the director liked him.

"Here we are," the director said, gesturing towards the door of the rehearsal hall. Will could see a large group of people already gathered in the room chatting with one another. Joe walked in first, followed by Emma with Will bringing up the rear. Emma stood by the door as her husband stood at the director's side.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I know we still have a show to do tonight," the director said after he got everyone's attention, "but there is someone I would like to introduce you to. I would like you all to meet Will Schuester, he will be stepping into the role of Fiyero for next Friday night's performance. I hope you'll all make him feel welcome and help him along over the next week." The cast applauded warmly as Will waved to them, then Joe asked him to tell them a little bit about himself.

"First, let me say it's an honor to be part of the company even if it's only for one night," he said, "but I know I'm going to look back on this experience as something I'll always remember. I guess I'll tell you all about myself then. I'm from Lima, Ohio and I'm a history teacher at McKinley High School. I've been involved in show choir since my own high school days, and since 2009 I've been the coach of our current group called New Directions – under my direction we've won three western Ohio sectional titles, three Midwest regional titles, and in 2012 we won our first national championship in Chicago." There were murmurs of appreciation from the assembled group, then a woman spoke up.

"I recall in 2011 you were tapped to be the male lead in April Rhodes' bio musical _Crossrhodes_," she said. "What made you give that up?"

"It was because of my students," Will explained. "We were in New York for our first nationals, and when I stood on that stage singing my heart out, and then hearing the security guard tell me I had talent, that's when I knew I had achieved a dream of singing on a Broadway stage. I had new dreams, dreams of helping my students succeed." The woman nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"And this is why we want to help you finish this dream," Joe said.

* * *

After the introductory session, Will met each of the cast members, including his two leading ladies for the night: Alli, who played Glinda, and Lindsay, who played Elphaba and would be doing the love duet with him in the second act. They both asked if his wife was okay with all the affection they'd be showing him on stage, to which Emma nodded in agreement. Then he met Derek, the current Fiyero, who had some words of advice.

"A lot of talented, amazing people all over the world have played this part," Derek said, "and the main objective for you is to make the role your own. You need to inject a little bit of your own personality into the character because no two characterizations are ever alike. Use your show choir experience to your advantage. If you can remember that, then the audience is going to fall in love with you next Friday night, I'm sure of it."

"I'll remember that," Will replied, "thank you Derek. I'm looking forward to getting started with rehearsals tomorrow." Just then, the director appeared at his side with what looked to be a gift bag with the show's logo on both sides.

"This is for you," said Joe, "you'll find a shirt, a hat, and of course your script inside with your lines highlighted. I'm pretty sure you know your two big songs by now." He nodded, he listened to his CD copy of the soundtrack enough times to know them by heart.

"Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow for your first rehearsal," the director said. "Meet in this room at about one in the afternoon, and dress comfortably because we'll be working on your first scene and musical number with Lindsay, Alli and the ensemble. It was great to meet you, and we're all excited about giving you this opportunity next week."

"Believe me," said Will, "I'm excited too."


End file.
